Is This What Your Looking For?
by Daydreem
Summary: Emma finally gets caught sneaking into Mayor Mills house to visit Henry and Regina decides to teach her a lesson.
1. please stop

**_This is my first sq fanfic, let me know how I did and about any improvements! Hopefully is not cringey_**

 _Crap crap crap crap!_ Emma thought to herself. It has been three weeks since Mayor Mills told her that she wasn't allowed to see Henry, not that she'd listen. She had been sneaking in at night while the queen slept in order to spend time with her son. She had been really careful about covering her tracts...until tonight.

She had left her infamous red leather jacket on the back of Henry's deck chair and there was no way she could pass it off as someone else's. She had to break in. This would be hard, being that Henry was at his friends' house for the weekend, she wouldn't have her overwatch.

But thankfully, she knew what time the Queen tended to fall didn't sleep easy last night because of worry and had an even crazier day. She was dangerously anxious and spent her time at the sheriff station planning on a way to get in without the help of Henry. Soon, 8:00 pm rolled around in no time and she hurried to clock out. She drove straight home, almost breaking the speed limit.

As soon as she got inside her room (she stayed at granny's bed n' breakfast), she rummaged through her closet and pulled out black jeans, a black tank, all black classic hightop vans, and a black beanie. Oh, and also a black leather jacket she got not too long ago as soon as she had extra money from her new job. She grabbed her cell phone, car keys, and multi-tool and slammed the front door with a bang.

She peeled out of the driveway enough to see smoke and smell burnt rubber. She slowed down considerably as she pulled onto Mifflin St. she turned her headlights off and barked discreetly a little ways from Regina's house until it was time. 11:00 rolled around in no time and she quietly got out and closed the car door. She tip-toed around the back of the house and climbed up the latter that she kept there in order to sneak into Henry's room. She unfolded the knife from her multi-tool and popped the lock to Henry's window and ducked inside. She instinctively crept over to the chair and the blood drained from her face when she realized it wasn't there.

She fought the urge to turn on the lights as she tried to console herself. _It's gonna be ok,_ Emma thought to herself. Henry probably out it up because he knew I left it. She cut on her flashlight from her belt and went through his room carefully as she'd been trained when she was a bail bonds person. She nearly jumped out of her own skin when she heard a sultry voice behind her.

"Looking for this?" Regina asked, feigning innocence as she held Emma's jacket between her thumb and forefinger as if it were a rat.

'I-I t-thought you were sleeping ' Emma answered with her hand resting on her chest.

"Well, I'm not dear." Regina said with a deep growl, dropping the innocent act altogether

'What the hell are you doing in my house!' she practically spits out with fire.

'I'm so sorry, Regina, I had left it last night...' Emma starts, immediately regretting it.

"Why were you in my house last night?!"

"I uh-uh…"

"Miss Swan, I don't have time to give you an English lesson."

"I'm sorry, Regina." Emma said, barely above a whisper.

"Miss Swan, I'm only going to ask you one more time."

"I- I snuck in to see Henry without your permission", she said sheepishly, looking like a scolded puppy.

"...and how long has this been going on?" Regina said with a little more curiousness.

"...for a few weeks."

Regina took a deep breath and glance at the floor " I could press charges and have your job, you know " she said calmly as brown eyes shot back into green.

"Please don't!" Emma begged "I'll accept anything else but that. please! "

Regina raised a brow "anything?"

"Y-yeah" Emma replied quietly and hesitant.

"Meet me downstairs," she said turning around.

"NOW! Miss Swan" she said when she noticed Emma was not following her.

As Regina gracefully sauntered down the steps, Emma clumsily followed. When they finally made it Regina turned to look at her.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

Emma waited nervously on the couch as her palms started to sweat. She heard footsteps descend from the stairs.

Emma's heart stopped when she saw Regina in front of her holding a brown leather belt.

"What a-are you gonna do?" Emma asked, silently cursing herself for tonights non-stop stuttering.

"Oh, I thought it would be obvious by now..." Regina answered, ignoring her question and looking intently at Emma.

Regina clicked her tongue and snapped out of any muted thoughts and got to the point.

"Stand up" Emma obeyed.

"turn around"

Emma hesitated but did what she had to do in order to keep her job so she would starve or be homeless.

By now Emma had a idea of what was about to happen but found herself unable to fight. Due to her past in abusive foster homes, she learned it was always best to get it over with.

"On your knees - bend over the couch" Again Emma obeyed.

Emma was too busy trying to control her heart rate and was totally unprepared when suddenly, she heard a loud swoosh and a sharp pain shoot through her backside. She concealed her yelp by biting her lip and gripping the cushions with all her strength. However, Regina could tell and this brought a smirk to her face knowing she finally was able to let the sheriff know how much she got on her nerves.

The belt came again.

And again.

And again.

Until Emma could no longer conceal the amount of pain she was in. She started squirming, but the belt came down harder as Regina told her to keep still.

Regina reached around her and undid her belt and pants and pulled it down as well as her boxers.

Emma didn't fight it. She just shook in fear.

Regina continued with the punishment with more power.

Eventually, Emma started to protest out loud. No tears yet, but the next block could've heard her yelling.

"PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!'

"Shut up and keep still!"

That was it for Emma and she broke into a heartbreaking sob.

"Please, I'm sorrryyyy. I- I promise it won't happen...PLEASE! "

So far it has been 43 times and Regina's arm started to ache.

 _Wow, I'm surprised she's lasted so long,_ Regina thought.

When Regina reached 50, she stopped.

Emma just slowly sat back on her heels, hugged herself for comfort and cried quietly to herself.

Regina almost felt bad for her but shook it off fast.

"Pull your clothes back up...why boxers?"

"T-there comfortable *sniffle*" Emma informed, a little blush forming to her pale cheeks.

Regina couldn't help but feel bad for her and wrapped her arms around Emma and guided them on the couch with Emma on her lap.

Emma winced at the contact but quickly recovered.

"Don't cry, ok?"

"*sniffle*"

"I don't like having to do that to you. Let's just make sure that I don't have another reason to correct you like I did tonight. ok? "

Emma's tears started to slow as she nodded her head. "ok", she whispered.

Emma winced as she shuffled in Regina's lap but felt comforted once she rested hr hed in Regina's neck. She almost immediately fell asleep with Regina watching over her.

"Goodnight Emma", she lovingly whispered into the blonde's ear and sung a Spanish lullaby until she too eventually fell asleep.


	2. sore as hell!

**Sorry, I haven't been posting in a while...my aunt got into an argument with my mom and changed the password. Luckily I'm into computer programming and web security and I hacked back into the wifi...i feel like a million bucks!**

Emma woke up to the sunlight shining through the window, she silently cursed herself for leaving the blinds open. Get rolls over to sit up and protests out loud when she experiences a sharp (but at the same time, dull,) throbbing pain. At first, she's confused as to why she's in pain, but then the memories come flooding back to her.

 _Huh, that explains why my this doesn't look like my room._ Emma thought to herself, turns out she woke up in Regina's guest room. She smelled bacon downstairs and slowly shuffled down. She winced as she walked but tried not to show it.

"Good morning Emma."

She looked up at the mention of her name coming from that rich voice and blushed; remembering the position they were both in the night before.

"Hey...uh...I'm hungry."

"I know. Sit down."

Emma made a face and then she quickly apologized.

"Sorry...come stand at the at the counter with me. "

"Ok"

Regina fixed two plates of bacon and eggs, along with toast. They ate in silence until Regina broke it.

"I think its a good idea for you to get a head start so that you can walk to work"

"Uh...y-yeah. I'll do that now"

Am I ever gonna stop stuttering? Emma grabbed her jacket and looked at her keys for, like, 20 seconds.

Regina noticed that and broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'll drive that...atrocious thing back to your place before you get of off work"

"Right... ok. Uh… I'll see you later."

Regina was silently glad that she left because she couldn't take the level of cringe radiating off of her, as her son would say.

When Emma got to the station she avoided sitting down. graham walked in on Emma signing files against the wall.

"uh... are you feeling ok?"

That scared Emma a half to death, she looked at him with wide eyes while she tried to come up with an excuse. "Y-yeah! I was just tired of sitting down all day"

"Your shift just started." he deadpanned.

"Well, smart-ass, I didn't want to sit down for the day" Emma snapped. She hadn't had her coffee this morning yet. Well, that and she was sore. Sore as hell!

The day felt like it took forever to pass by, but once it did she bolted out the door.

She decided that she should go by Regina's house to say hi to her kid and apologize to Regina for her behavior. She drove to the mansion; wincing at every bump. Once she got there she knocked on the door twice before a short, giddy brunette opened the door.

"Hi, Emma!"

"Hey kid" Emma responded with a strained smile.

"Come inside Moms making her famous LASAGNA!"

"That sounds great kid…but are you sure your mom will let me?"

"Of course she will! _MOOOM EMMAS HERE FOR DINNER!_ "

"Oh good, call her in"

Emma went inside and her heart stopped when she caught sight of Regina in her purple nightie with , she quickly averted her eyes because of embarrassment (and because she didn't want to get in trouble again).

They said the (not-so-subtle) greetings and ate the lasagna. After a while, Henry got tired and went to bed after brushing his teeth.

Emma thought that this was her time to apologize.

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I wanted to apologize for the other night. You were right i should've asked for you permission"

"That's quite alright, dear. I understand why you did it and I felt like I was a bit too harsh about things."

"No, I was wrong and I deserved it."

"Yes, and hopefully you learned your lesson"

"Yes, I did"

"Yes, what"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good girl"


	3. sauntered

That night Emma left with a clean conscious… and a little honry. Before she left Regina went to grab some cider from the kitchen. Emma watched as she sauntered over to the kitchen counter and, being Emma, started to undress her with her eyes. Her eyes resting on Regina's ass

.

Regina quickly turned around and Emma snapped her eyes up fast, blushing furiously.

Regina didn't miss this and looked at her with curiosity. But she hid her feeling as she poured Emma a glass.

After a while, Emma couldn't handle the embarrassment and let herself out.

She gave Regina some lame excuse and said that she thought she left the front door open.

When she got home she couldn't help but feel a buzz go straight to her core at the memory of the brunette's body. She went to take off her boots and she changed into some clothes for sleep. (boxers and a sports bra)She laid in her bed, hopefully, to get some sleep, but it appeared that her body wasn't going to let her.

She made an exaggerated huff and turned over to look for something under her bed.

As her hand ruffled through a box that she kept under her bed. She smiled once she finally came in contact with the thing she was craving for all night.

Her Dildo.

She took off all her clothes and slowly placed the tip to her entrance. She took a deep breath and slowly pushed it in, gasping slightly as she did though.

Man did that feel good.

She began a slow rhythm, each time hitting her g spot.

"ugh … OH..my god"

She started to quicken the pace and to imagine Regina on top of her, fucking her with a strapon.

The sensations were too much. The pleasure was too much. Everything was too much. She just had to..to...

"AHHHHH! *gunt*"

*pant pant pant*

When her body finally relaxed she did a couple more rounds and then rolled over and fell asleep.


	4. have you ever thought of me?

That night Emma had a dream about her fantasy lover. It was soooooo nice. When she woke up that morning she rushed to turn the alarm on her phone off.

She jumped in the shower, after last night's session she'd definitely need one. Even in the shower, she allowed her mind to wonder and that ultimately lead to another "quick session."

When she got out the shower she went and put a pot of coffee on and when it was done she put it into a to-go cup and walked out the door. She was never much for breakfast. While driving in her car she began to realize how cool it would be if they were lovers.

They would talk to each other about everything, and she would be able to tell her all of her sexual preferences. GOD how she wanted to do that! Just then, she felt an intense cool breeze spread throughout her body just when her hands were seeking into the hem of her pants again.

It was strong enough that she swerved the car. She looked around for a second and checked for every part of her body, but she was fine. However, she did feel a little funny. Nevertheless, she shook it off and continued to drive to work, thinking that her imagination was **DEFINITELY** getting the better of her.

When she got to work, again, she was bombarded with a rather large pile of papers.

She huffed and sat down, mentally preparing for some serious boredom.

She just started to make a dent in her papers when she caught a dazed look inher eyes and began to tell Graham some rather personal things.

"I think you sexy as hell"

"Wh-what?"

"Omg I'm sooooo sorry, I don't know where that just came from!"

"Uh…s'ok, I guess"

"What do you think of me?"

As his answer delayed a heavy stapler went flying across the room.

"Omg!" they both said in unison.

She got the strangest urge to ask again and when she did he, again, delayed his answer; and of course and tactical flashlight flew across the room and bust through the window.

"Ok, ok stop it!"

"I can't; just answer the question!"

"Fine..."

*CRASH*

"OK, OK I think you're sexy too!"

"Really?"

And she continued asking graham questions and until her little trance wore off, and just like that, the flying objects stopped.

"That was crazy" Emma began.

"No shit"

"Can you close up tonight? IM gonna see what just happened to my body."

"Alright, so long as you get me an ice pack for my freakin' head"

"Yeah sorry about that"

Emma drove straight to the Mayor's office after felling hella guilty for this afternoon, because if anyone was going to help her, she knew Regina would. Which is strange because she remembered when she first moved there and how she and Regina hated each other. What changed? Whatever happened, it's nice and she doesn't want it to stop.

Emma got out her car and walked into the building. In there she was met with a secretary who asked if she had an appointment.

"No but it's an emergency and I really need to talk to Re- Mayor mills"

"I'm sorry but she is really busy right now, but I can leave a message"

Emma started to lose her patience…

"Look, like I said before; this is **very** important and I would like the see Mayor Mills **now!** " Emma said with a low growl while edging closer to the secretary.

The assistant made an audible gulp and asked Regina through the intercom…

"Um, M-Mayor Mills? There is a woman here who says its an e-emergency and would like to see you now"

" _Send her in_ "

"Yes ma'am"

Emma was sent back to Regina's office and sheepishly opened the door, losing all of the feigned bravado that she had earlier.

"Yes, how can I help you, Miss Swan"

"I kinda have a problem...a magic problem"

"Please further explain, you can't expect me to read your mind"

"Well..."

And then she got that look in her eyes again.

"Uh...miss swan?"

"Have you ever thought of me when you masturbate"

Right then, Regina walked up to her and slapped her across the face. HARD!

"Ahh..look, Regina, just answer the question," Emma said as she desperately stares into her enemy's eyes


	5. Alot of blushing

**Previously on:** **Is This What You're Looking For?**

 _And then she got that look in her eyes again._

" _Uh...miss swan?"_

" _Have you ever thought of me when you masturbate"_

 _Right then, Regina walked up to her and slapped her across the face. HARD!_

" _Ow! Look, Regina, just answer the question," Emma said as she desperately stares into her enemy's eyes_

Regina refuses to answer the question and as if it's on cue, a wine glass flies across the house and crash near her foot. Earning a screech from the brunette that the blonde never knew she was capable of.

"What the HELL Miss Swan!"

"I'm soooo sorry gina"

Regina visibly melted at the adorable pet name

"You just have to answer or things will keep flying across the room"

Regina took a deep breath and subtly shook her head

"No, Miss Swan, I haven't"

And just then the bowl of salad that Regina just finished making was heard slamming against the fridge door.

"Truthfully, Regina, truthfully," Emma said with reassurance in her eyes.

"Yes"

Regina's response almost went unheard...Almost. Emma still caught it.

"Oh"

"Sorry"

"S'ok" Emma said as they both went back and forth, still whispering.

Both were getting severely uncomfortable as other less intimate questions were asked after Emma was invited in. the questions might not have been sexually intimate but they still were embarrassing nonetheless. Some of them were…

you ever been spanked by your parents? (A) Yes

you ever farted and blamed it on someone else? (A) Yes

she ever questioned her sexuality (A) Yes

When Emma finally broke out of her trance, she looked guilty as hell.

"I'm sorry about all of that, I told you that it was an emergency "

"Indeed it was" Regina responded, her face still blazing red from the amount of embarrassment she had just experienced.

"Listen..." Regina started. "Why don't you stay in one of our guest rooms because we can't have you out in public asking questions like that. Especially around our son"

Emma's heart clenched at the phrase _our_ son.

"Its ok ill just stay at my house"

"Well, then its settled"

"I should get going now. Oh, and Regina? Try not to think of me too much" Emma said with a smirk and ended it with a wink.

Regina's breath visibly hitched and her face, once again, has gone red. Regina swore she almost bit through her bottom lip. Emma counted it as a win and saw herself out.

As Emma drove home she immediately got into her bed and went to sleep. She was able to rest because Regina had assured her that she would look into her situation and Emma felt at peace. Almost.

Emma woke up to someone knocking on her door. When she opened the door she saw it was Regina.

"What do you want Regina"

"I'm hungry."

"*huff* come in."

"Sooo you couldn't just eat something at your house?" Emma started.

"Well, because of your problem. My salad ended up on my floor instead of my stomach."

"Oh. right. So what do you want to eat?"

"You"

"what?"

"You heard me precisely Miss Swan, what I want for lunch..is... _ **you**_ ," Regina said breathless through hooded eyelids.

Emma shifted as she felt her shorts start to dampen.

"Um, I don't know Regina. Don't think this is a little too soon."

"Absolutely not. In fact. I think that we have waited way too long."

Regina got up and straddled Emma's lap and slowly started to grind on Emma's crotch. Emma tried to stifle the moan threatening to leak out of her mouth, but to no availl.

Regina took that sensual sound as her cue to keep going and she used it as encouragement. They were only at it for three minutes when Regina's eyebrow started to furrow until she threw her head back and screamed Emma's name as she violently shuddered.

Once Regina finished recovering from her mind-blowing orgasm, she smirked as she meets Emma's eyes. She got up from Emma's lap inorder to unbuckle Emma's belt and pull down her jeans. Althewhile smiling like she won a million bucks.

"Em-ma" Regina husks "you're so fucking wet"

Just then Regina takes a nice long lick up Emma's slit.

"Ooh, and you taste good too"

"Omg Regina, you're so hot"

And like it was her job, Regina gets to work sucking and lick Emma's clit and fucking her with her tongue.

"Oh god gina, I'm gonna cum."

"Do it, Emma"

"Uh, oh!"

"Em-ma"

"Gina"

"Emma"

"Yes baby"

"Emma!"

Right then Emma jumped up and fell off the bed she was in.

 _It was a dream_ Emma thought

"Emma! I've been calling you for the longest!"

"gin-Regina. What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Well, like the idiot you are, you left the door unlocked"

"Oh..um...did you happen to hear anything..um... I don't know; weird?"

"Um, like you moaning my name? No." Regina said with a dangerous smirk on her face. She wasn't going to let that one go anytime soon.

 _Shit,_ Emma thought.

"Well can you, at least, tell me what you're doing in my room?"

"That, I can do. I think I found something that might not help but can give us answers but I need you there in order for it to work."

"Ok, just let me change I new need new clothes."

"I bet you do after a dream like that I wouldn't be surprised if you perspired as well as self-lubricated"

Emma blushed deeply. "Whatever"

And after changing into some new clothes they were off to Regina's vault.


	6. nothing ma'am

**Sorry that I haven't posted in about a month, I still don't have internet and my 0grandmother has been in and out of the hospital for a month now for her heart.**

 **Due to the time lost this is going to be an extra long chapter. At least a thousand more words, not much but I'm trying to get this fast**

 **Stay tuned for more notes at the end of the chapter**

 **Oh! And shout out to Sammii16 I think your awesome, you just been soooo nice to me. Thank you**

 _"Well can you, at least, tell me what you're doing in my room?"_

 _"That, I can do. I think I found something that might not help but can give us answers but I need you there in order for it to work."_

 _"Ok, just let me change I new need new clothes."_

 _"I bet you do after a dream like that I wouldn't be surprised if you perspired as well as self-lubricated"_

 _Emma blushed deeply. "Whatever"_

 _And after changing into some new clothes they were off to Regina's vault._

 _*~...~*_

 _ **~Emma"s POV~**_

When they pulled up to the infamous fault, Emma started to get anxious. No. More than that… she started to panic. It felt as if the walls started to close in on her. She tried to act normal because she didn't want to startle the brunette. The reason that she started panicking in the first place was that she started thinking with the glass half empty. She began to wonder if they could fix her problem. As she kept thinking about that, tears started leaking out of her eyes.

She felt a little better when she heard humming coming from her left. Emma was a little surprised because she never heard Regina hum before. She recognized the song. She let herself relax at the soothing music until the car came to a stop. There were there. She quickly wiped her eyes as the car came to a stop and avoided looking over in case the brunette was watching. She just got out the car and willed her heart to slow down.

 **~Regina's POV~**

Regina also happened to be lost in thought during the car ride but was jolted out when she heard sniffling. She subtly let her head drift to the right (for she was driving). She then saw Emma staring at her hands and bouncing her leg anxiously. She moved to say something, but knowing Emma, she figured that she would need some space so Regina pretended that she didn't hear anything at all.

It was kinda hard to just ignore her so she tried to get lost in her thought again and, of course, it didn't work. So she racked her brain for things she would to when she was younger to keep her dark thought at bay. She hummed. That's what she was going to do. She began to hum a song that has been in her head for a while now, not in a bad way though. The song was _leave the city_ by _twenty-one pilots._

By the time she finished the song, they were already at their destination. She stopped the car and took a deep breath. She looked over at Emma to see her wiping her eyes and storming out the car. She wondered what the blonde was thinking but figured that this wouldn't be the best time to ask. She would try to gently coax it out of her blonde later.

 _Her blonde? Where the did that come from?_

Regina thought to herself. She took another deep breath and tried to convince herself that she meant ' **the** blonde'. She too finally got out of the car and followed the blonde into the vault.

~ **end of POV** ~

Emma waited inside because she just didn't feel like standing anymore. She just hoped she didn't cross any boundaries.

A few moments later Regina entered in behind her.

"Sorry for coming in without you, I really wasn't thinking"  
Emma started.

"Do you ever think, miss swan?" Regina said jokingly.

When Emma just looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes, Regina added on with seriousness and a hint of… concern?

"It's ok Emma, just don't make it a habit… ok?"

"ok"

Just then Regina clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Where oh where should we start!"

Emma had to laugh at this because she's never really seen Regina so perky. Little did she know the act was to make her laugh in the first place.

A couple of hours had passed as they studied through Regina's spell and magic books. After a while, Emma's head started to hurt so she pulled out her glasses from her inside red leather jacket pocket and put them on. Regina looked up to say something to Emma but totally lost her words as she saw how adorable Emma looked in them. She quickly shook off her look of shock and put on her most disinterested look as she had trained herself in the past.

"I was not aware that princess Emma wore glasses," Regina said, purposely trying to annoy the blonde. It worked.

"I forgot my contacts at home, okay?" Emma replied a little embarrassed. She was always made fun of at school and by foster sisters and brothers so she was always a bit touchy about them.

"And I'm not a princess"

"Technically, dear, you are," Regina replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I know, I'm just not used to it is all," Emma said while she stared at her hands again, reminding Regina that she wanted to find out what the blonde was thinking of during there car ride.

Regina walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? Sorry, just daydreeming (pun intended)"

"Where'd you go, dear?"

"I'm just worried..."

"About what?"

"What if we can't fix this, you know this problem?"

"We can Emma, these things, especially if they involve magic, take a good amount of time. I mean if you think about it, it mak- Miss Swan?"

It was then that Emma had started giggling to herself.

"Heelloo? Earth to Emma..."

Then Emma started laughing even harder.

Regina just rolled her eyes and shook her head, thinking that she might need to make Emma an appointment with Doctor Hopper.

"Im…*giggle, giggle* ...sorry its…*giggle*"

"Good god miss swan!" Regina said as she feigned annoyance but help the small smile form across her mouth at see the blonde so happy and carefree.

Ten seconds later, Emma finally calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Mind telling me what was so funny dear?" Regina asked calmly.

"Nothing… it's just that you called me Emma… and you NEVER do that!"

"Oh, I'm sure I have before in the past-"

"No, not at all"

"Really?"

"Really"

"What made you start now?"

"Well, with the things you and I have already been through-"

Regina shifted between her eyes knowingly and Emma blushed deeply.

"I think we have almost got past that formal name barrier… almost."

"Haha, ok"

And then went back to work. Both of them lost in their own thought for the rest of the afternoon.

They were both interrupted by the growling of Emma's stomach. Typical.

"Um, Gina? Do you think we can take a break? I'm starving!"

"Well, you certainly don't look like it, dear," Regina said with a smirk.

"*gasp* shut up"

IT was then that Regina let out a loud bark of laughter both as Emma reaction and seeing her squeeze the fat of her stomach just in case what Regina said was true.

Emma tried to act upset but soon joined in the laughter. she wasn't used to seeing the brunette laugh like that either.

As soon as Regina came down from her high she started to clean up all the books.

"Alright Mi- Emma lets go get you something to eat. How does granny's sound?"

"I would say that sounds good but I don't want you calling me a fatty."

Emma was always underweight due to having to rely on stealing to get food, but since Emma arrived at Storybrook and got a job she was able to get back up to a healthy weight. Nothing wrong with it at all, but since Emma wasn't used to it so she thought she was fat because she was no longer able to fit in any of her clothes anymore and the only person she told her issue about was Regina. That was because she had money for food, but no money for clothes and the Mayor had helped her out in that aspect.

Emma was always touchy about something. It could've been because if was something about her was weird or unusual, it would probably lead to bullying or certain… 'punishments' from her foster parents. So she had always tried to make sure that she did not differ from other kids; and now that she is grown, other adults.

But Madam Mayor has always seen through that. Just as how many has always ways seen through Mayor mills' mask of bravado. But she never knew what the brunette was hiding.

She knew that former Evil Queen was forced into a loveless marriage with someone older and that her mother had spilled a precious secret that led to the death of her first true love; that's enough to make anyone turn evil. However, she suspected that there was more… issues with her Mother maybe? Whatever it was, the blonde wanted to know, and her curiosity always gotten the best of her. She guessed that she would have to ask at an appropriate time. Now was not the time.

She walked up behind Regina so that they can leave for Granny's diner when Regina suddenly took a step back. Emma's eyes went wide as Regina's bum pressed into her… you know what.

She felt a rush of heat shoot straight to her core and, Emma didn't know, Regina felt the same thing too. They sprung apart as if they had been burned and the brunette turned around to look into a familiar pair of green orbs.

"Sorry about that. I thought I saw a spider." Regina said as she wrapped her arms around her middle. She always did that as a source of self-comfort, especially during awkward times like this.

"S'ok"

"Uh… you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm ready."

"Alright. Follow me."

They both suffered an agonizing, silent, awkward, and intense car ride on the way to Granny's. Mostly because Emma was so aroused, she was subtly humping her chair like a dog in heat. Regina, on the other hand, was so aroused she kept trying of thinking of things about the blonde that made her mad so the warmth can subside. Like Emma's stupid red leather jacket or that time when Emma let Henry have three serving of poptarts one morning; and boy was it working.

Emma was flushing due to arousal while Regina was flushing due to rising anger.

When They pulled up to the infamous diner, Emma went straight to the bathroom to rub one off. It didn't take her long. 3 minutes at most. Mabey less. When she came out of the bathroom, she scanned the dinner for the booth that the former Evil Queen chose for the both of them. She then caught sight of the chosen booth in the back corner and went to accompany her friend.

 _Friends? Are we friends now?_ _I guess we are!_

As she went to sit next to her _friend_ , she noticed that the brunette looked irritated. So, naturally, she tried to cheer her up…

 _Mabe a little teasing would do_

As if on cue, Ruby comes waltzing to their tables to take their drink orders.

"What can I get you two lovebirds to drink?"

Regina just looked at her dumbfounded

"Uh..."

"Oh, we're not dating..." Emma started

This cooled Regina down a bit. Until she heard what _else_ Emma had to say.

"...were just banging," she finished with a smirk.

"EMMA!"

"Yes, babe?" Emma asked innocently.

"Emma" Regina repeated with a low growl.

Ruby watched as a bystander through their exchange, until she found the courage to ask a very suggestable question...

"Um, do you guys mind if I can join in?"

"The discussion," the Queen asked.

"No, the fucking!"

Just then, Regina shot back from the table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"THAT'S IT! Miss Swan, we are LEAVING. " Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand, effectively dragging her from the table as well.

"I'm sorry Gina, I thought it would be funny!" Emma tried as she winced from the nails digging in her wrist (the brunette had a habit of doing that.)

"Well, it was NOT Miss Swan! Just wait until we get home"

"Shit" Emma murmured

"What?"

"Nothing ma'am"

"That's what I thought"

 **oooh , Emma's really gonna get it when she gets to the mansion**

 **Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, please I'm dying to know!**

 **Also, let me know how you found this story because it didn't show up when I searched by the title on google.**

 **Also, let me know if you got that little pun in the middle.**

 **Oh! And let me know how many of you heard** _ **Trench**_ **, Twenty-One Pilot's new album.**

 **I hope that I'm not talking too much. Just excited about this new chapter and trying to work hard at bringing others up sooner.**


	7. first thing's first

**Hey guys! I told you that I will try writing more. Anyways, here you go!**

 **I got another one for you Sammii16**

 _"Um, do you guys mind if I can join in?"_

 _"The discussion," the Queen asked._

 _"No, the fucking!"_

 _Just then, Regina shot back from the table, grabbing everyone's attention._

 _"THAT'S IT! Miss Swan, we are LEAVING. " Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand, effectively dragging her from the table as well._

 _"I'm sorry Gina, I thought it would be funny!" Emma tried as she winced from the nails digging in her wrist (the brunette had a habit of doing that.)_

 _"Well, it was NOT Miss Swan! Just wait until we get home"_

 _"Shit" Emma murmured_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing ma'am"_

 _"That's what I thought"_

As they rode back to Regina's mansion, Emma's heart was racing, and again, for another bad reason. Her hands started shaking as they pulled on to Mifflin st and even more so when Regina pulled into her driveway. She felt like a kid who's going to get in trouble when they get back home; in a sense, she got out of her car, walked to the passenger side, and opened the door for Emma.

"Let's go, Emma"

"No" Emma whispered

"I'm sorry? Care to elaborate the reason?"

"Becuase…"

"..."

"Because I know what you're gonna do"

"Well if you knew what I was going to do why would you act out today in public"

"..."

"Well?"

"I thought it was going to be funny"

"Well trust me when I say, Emma, you won't be laughing when we get inside"

"NO! Please, I'm sorry!"

Regina then took a deep breath and thought about what she was going to say next.

"Look, I understand that you are sorry but you need to learn our lesson and remember it"

"I will Gina, I will remember it"

"I know you will, that's why we're going to correct the matter when we get inside"

Emma finally excepted her fate and sulked out the car with her head hanging low. She was in trouble. There was no way around it.

Once she got inside she didn't take her jacket off likes she usually does for fear of needing as much protection as possible. She went to sit at the dining room table as she heard the brunette rummaging upstairs.

 _Probably searching for a gun_

Emma tensed as she heard footsteps approach her from behind after descending the stairs.

"First things first" Regina started as she slammed a notebook and pencil down next to the infuriating blonde.

"You going to write a five-page essay on why you should not embarrass me in public by saying inappropriate things, and why you know it was wrong," Regina said with an arched eyebrow.

"...and when you are done, come to meet me in my study"

Emma visibly gulped.

"And you are going to apologize to me and to Ruby for giving her False hope. "

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes ma'am"

With that Regina turned on her heels and sauntered off to a much-needed nap. She knew it would be alright because, knowing the blonde, it would take Emma a long time to finish that essay. She dozed off to some asmr on youtube and fell into a peaceful sleep. That was until her alarm woke her up 2 hours later. She jumped out of bed to check on the blonde downstairs. When she got downstairs, she saw that the blonde had her head down. She was asleep and drooling on the paper. Regina's anger flared. She grabbed a heavy book, walked up to the blonde, and slammed the book on the dining room table. Emma shot up so fast, she almost fell out of the chair.

"What the HELL Regina!"

"May I see what you've done so far?"

"Oh, um..."Emma just gave up speaking and handed over a half-filled page over to Regina's hands.

"Emma?"

"Yes ma'am" Emma whispered back

"This does not look like the five pages I assigned to you"

"Well, I -"

"Shall I read this out loud"

"NO!"Emma blushed profusely

Regina was taken back in shock, wondering why she would object so strongly. This made her want to read the page even more.

"Miss Swan, it is not you who gets to make the decisions. Anyways, as I was saying," Regina's Eyes went wide as she started to read the 'essay ' Emma had written.

Regina swallowed as she made the bold choice to read it aloud " **I have a crush on this girl, while I can't say that she is sweet, she certainly is sexy. I sometimes fantasize about her. One time I pictured her coming into the sheriff station, she pulled my pants down and afterward told me to turn around. I hesitated and she spread my legs and kicked me where it hurt 'cuz I did not listen, so I obeyed and turned around. She bent me over the desk and slid my boxers down...** "

Emma took her hands from off her face and grabbed Regina's arm in desperation for her to stop.

"Careful dear, if you refuse to obey I'll be forced to kick you in you delicates" Regina replied with a devilish smirk.

Emma just buried her head in her arms and willed Regina to hurry up and finish the 'essay'.

"Anyway, **she slid my boxers down and proceeded to fuck me. HARD. she told me that if I moaned, she would stop immediately, so I was forced to stay quiet until I finally got the mindblowing orgasm that I silently begged for.** "

"Hmm, well written, however, you have yet to receive the second part of your punishment"

"I know, I'll be up in a second, what are you going to use?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"I'm going to grab a wooden spoon from the kitchen cabinet. Go on and wait for me upstairs."

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good girl"

Emma slowly walked upstairs silently telling herself that she was doomed. She knew she was about to be in a world of hurt. She could hear Regina ruffling about downstairs and then she started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Her stomach dropped to the floor. Her breath hitched when she caught sight of Regina leaning in the doorway holding a wooden spoon in her right hand. Regina slowly started to walk to her.

"Pull down your pants"

Emma obeyed.

"Here is what you are going to do, you are going to turn around lay across the bed. Now, recite to me the rules"

"If I move out of position, try to fight back, or protect myself you would take down my underwear and start over."

"Good girl. Now get into position for me."

Emma slowly lowered herself on the bed and jumped when she felt Regina spread her legs a little bit. When she asked why the response was the that it got to all the good spots and then Emma swallowed audibly.

"How many do you think you deserve?"

"Um… 30?"

"Nope, try again."

"40?"

"Good girl. I'm going to start now"

And that was when Emma felt it. She yelped out of surprise and out of feeling the bite of the wooden spoon against the inside of her thigh.

"ow!"

"Shhhh, I know it hurts," Regina whispered to her to try and get her to calm down.

After Regina attacked the insides of Emma 's thighs, the gave some attention to Emma's sit-spots as well. By then, Emma was a sobbing mess.

"Please! I'll be good! I sorry, I'm so sorr- AH! Oh god, it HURTS!" Emma screamed as she gripped the covers so tight they ripped a little.

Emma finally gave up and after one particularly excruciating blow to her left sit spot, she jumped up and put her hands protectively over her ass.

"I warned you what would happen Miss Swan"

"I know, I'm sorry please don't do this!" Emma sobbed.

"I can and I will, now, pull down your boxers and get back into position. We are starting over."

"Yes ma'am " Emma replied, sobbing quietly to herself.

Emma pulled her boxers down to her ankles while facing Regina and flushed with embarrassment at the thought of being so exposed. She just quickly got into to position so this could all be over with.

This time around, Regina showed no mercy and swung with all her might. Ignoring the blood-curdling shrieks that came from the blonde. The spoon just happened to break on the 40th spank and Emma thanked god that it was over as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"You know that I don't like to do this to you"

"I know" Emma replied. She didn't dare move for fear of blacking out in pain. She was going to have a hard time at work.

The two just sat together until Regina slipped under the covers and they both fell asleep for the rest of the day.


	8. warm heart

**Hey Kristy, here's another one… I know, I know… I haven't posted in a while. I have been going through some stuff and I thought I'd just throw one out.**

 **Here goes nothing, let me know what you think in the reviews. Please let me know, the continuation of this story depends on the number of reviews. Don't call me petty, I just want to be motivated.**

 _...This time around, Regina showed no mercy and swung with all her might. Ignoring the blood-curdling shrieks that came from the blonde. The spoon just happened to break on the 40th spank and Emma thanked god that it was over as she tried to get her breathing under control._

" _You know that I don't like to do this to you"_

" _I know" Emma replied. She didn't dare move for fear of blacking out in pain. She was going to have a hard time at work._

 _The two just sat together until Regina slipped under the covers and they both fell asleep for the rest of the day._

That morning, Emma woke up to her own snoring. She turned on her other side to find Regina sleeping in her underwear breathing softly with a relaxed face. Man, even when sleeping Regina was beautiful.

 _Why is she in her underwear?_

Emma peeked under the cover to find that she too was in a tank top and boxers.

 _Se must have taken them off while we were sleeping_ , mused Emma in her sleep-hazed state.

Emma turned to look at the clock and it read 5:27. She decided to get up for a run before she left for work. She sat up and immediately whimpered as her very sore backside made contact with Regina's silk sheets. She tried not to shoot back down for fear of waking Regina, instead, she opted to roll onto her front and awkwardly crawl backward out of bed.

After she got out of the bed she searched on the floor for her loose and comfy sweats and decided that she would just keep her sports bra on. She quietly slipped out of the room and out of the front door, trying not to wake the slumbering queen. She closed it with a click, put her earbuds in and set off running.

She didn't realize how much running the same streets every day bored her. But she was only doing it because she usually ate an ungodly amount of food on a daily basis. Not that just did things such as running, boxing, jump roping, and weight training so that she can keep toned. She arrived back at the house in about 20 minutes because she was kinda low on time and had to be at work by 6:00 am.

As Emma was walking up to the upstairs bathroom for a shower and passed the master bedroom she saw Regina sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and looking up guilty

at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… Emma, I have some bad news..."

Regina said as he bit her lip. She noticed the blonde falter and she looked like she was afraid to ask so Regina continued.

"The budget at the sheriff station has been cut for emergency purposes at the school and you won't be able to get paid for around three months at most. "

The blonde felt her world stop. She was already struggling with money and was two months behind on rent and was counting on the check-in three days to pay it because if she didn't she would have to leave and already made that very clear to her.

When she left that morning she immediately went home, packed up and asked her parents if she can keep some stuff at their loft for a while (she doesn't have much stuff, to begin with).

However, she was not going to beg for anything! She lived out the remaining of her eviction with nothing but her bed (no pillow just a cover) and minute noodle she didn't know she still had in the back of her cabinet.

What made Emma even more upset was that she hadn't seen Regina for any of these three days _-_ _ **maybe just feels guilty**_ Emma thought to herself. Once she had finally lived out her days she packed up whatever stuff she had left and just drive in her car; it doesn't matter where...she just drove. Lunch came around and she was super hungry. She thought it was about time to pay her over-eager parents some attention. They knew she didn't cook so they always told her to come over if she wanted/needed anything. Why not.

When she got to the Charming's house she hesitated for fear of being found out, but then she realized the Gina called them the two idiots for a reason. She rang the doorbell and waited for a response… nothing. She tried again (only because she was super hungry).

Then she heard footsteps coming to closer to the door.

"Oh, hi Emma! What brings you over here?" her over-excited mother practically yelled while obviously trying too hard to act casual.

"I, uh forgot to buy groceries and got hungry so I thought I'd come over..."

"Oh, Emma your always welcome!"

"...um, ok...thanks"

As Emma walks inside she notices that David wasn't home and that the house was steamy and smelled like soap.

 _No wonder it took so long for her to open the door she was showering._

However, as she gets closer to the kitchen she smells this amazing smell of melted cheddar over toasted white buttered bread. The deadly combination makes her mouth water and her stomach growl. LOUD.

"Wow, you were really hungry, huh?"

 _You have no idea_ , Emma says to herself but a little too loud.

"What was that…?"

"Oh, nothing"

But MM knew what she heard.

"Emma, honey, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong mom," Emma says with an annoyed huff in her voice.

"Because you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, mom I know!"

But MM knew something wasn't right and decided to just blurt out and say it.

"Emma are you having money problems…?" Mary Margret knew that the budget had been cut back in Emma's department.

"NO! ...sorry I'm tired. I just haven't eaten in a while because I'm so behind in work."

MM eyed her suspiciously but then decided to brush it off. She walked away without saying another word and entered the kitchen. She grabbed two sandwiches out of the cast iron skillet and put it on a paper plate. She walked over to the cabinet, grabbed some plastic wrap and proceded to pack the amazing but simple dish.

"Here. One, for now, one for later.- hey! Look at me! " she said as Emma was about to protest.

"You know you can come here if you need anything… now, go home."

And with that Emma smiled and turned to leave. She closed the door behind her stayed for a moment to here her mother lock the door. MM didn't. She forgot how no one locks doors in this town, something VERY different from when she was living in Boston. She walked down the stairs and out of the building to her cluttered bug. Her only intention to drive to a quiet place by the water where no one went so no questions will be asked. As she pulled over by a dock she felt like it was too nice of a night to sleep cramped up in her small car, so she got out with a blanket and found a nice bench. She laid down listening to the sounds of the water and the crickets, feeling nostalgic about the days when she would sleep on benches as a kid. Imagining that she was camping or pretending that she was just any other animal sleeping under the stars like she should. Emma teared up at those memories. She fell asleep with a warm heart and a hole in it at the same time.


End file.
